The Wraiths
The Wraiths are an organization of ruthless mercenaries founded by Tibo Doinds in the early years of the Star Wars Combine. As of Year 13, the faction is a subsidiary of Soyak-Rainer Enterprises and is led by Wan Isakh, a Noghri. Description "As a culture comes to face its own mortality, it asks itself what comes after death. Most believe in an afterlife that offers paradise for the just and damnation for the wicked. A few cultures teach that if a life is ended unjustly, the victim's soul lingers among the living to exact retribution. Accounts of these spiritual creatures are as varied as the races that give them, but all agree that these beings are powerful, unwavering, and deadly. Lurking in the darkness, they bring death to the wicked and justice to the guilty. These creatures are Wraiths. Named for these mythical creatures, The Wraiths are the Galaxy's elite warriors. Not bound to any fixed home, they roam the Galaxy seeking the most difficult challenges, fighting for what they believe is right and defending the defenceless. Their nomadic nature makes them hard to measure, hard to find, and most of all hard to kill. Wraiths use the finest equipment, wielding it with an expertise that makes them one with the tools of their trade. Capital ship commanders are rarely known to leave their ships, and fighter pilots fly their craft as extensions of their own bodies. The most elite Wraiths command the massive Sabaoth Destroyers and pilot the nimble Sabaoth Defenders. In the entire Galaxy, these top-of-the-line craft are available only to those who have proven themselves worthy of the name Wraith. Planet side, Wraiths lead massive armies of mercenaries and droids to fight larger enemy concentrations, seeking the most elite enemy warriors to fight personally. The Wraiths are set apart from other mercenaries because while they accept payment for their services it is only a means to an end, rather than an end in itself. A true warrior community, the Wraiths turn their fees toward maintaining their tools of war, constantly honing their edge. Wraiths are motivated by a drive to be the best, by the joy of battle, and by an imperative to stand with honour as the Galaxy's elite. This esprit de corps is best characterized by their motto: Fortune Favours the Bold."::Factions - Star Wars Combine:: The Wraiths - Retrieved on July 16, 2009. History ]] The Wraiths were created by the enigmatic Tibo Doinds, a Mon Calamari, and were originally based in the Jomark Sector of space. The organization was staffed by many talented individuals of all sorts of races and backgrounds. Its name was reportedly inspired by the Star Wars novel, X-wing: Wraith Squadron and symbolized a feared entity of a ghost-like being performing its duties unseen and unheard. Early members of The Wraiths included Venix "Fi're" Soyak, Tacitus Publius, Navik Ikron, Samus Augill, Kam Farlight and Rygel Starshifter.The Wraiths - Mercenaries for hire (Archived) Following the banning of Tibo Doinds circa Year 2, Navik Ikron assumed leadership of the organization and Venix Soyak became his trusted second-in-command. Due to Tibo's earlier actions, Assistant Sim Master (ASIM) Ranma was forced to remove many illegal ships in the faction's inventory. Despite these setbacks, a new era began for the Wraiths under Navik's wise leadership. Through the selling of key ships that Navik had accumulated, he built up the Wraith's fleet. With a massive recruitment drive conveniently at the time of the prequel movies, the Wraith's membership swelled and it became the third largest and active Combine Member Group (CMG) in the game. When Navik went into the Unknown Regions on a mysterious mission, Venix took over temporary command. For several months, this continued, until one day, when Venix received word from Navik, stating Venix was to be put in charge of the Wraiths. Under Venix's tenure, Venix, Horthon Gorthy and Navik brought the Wraiths unique technology in the form of Sabaoth Destroyers and Sabaoth Defenders. Venix is also credited in starting the first new Galactic Government in the Star Wars Combine, the Avance Coalition. Years later, the Wraiths are now part of the Soyak-Rainer Enterprises, but unaffiliated with the Avance Coalition. Banners .]] * (Year 2) * (Year 4) * (Year 6) * (Year 9) References External links * The Wraiths - Faction Website (Current) * The Wraiths - Homepage - Year 3 (Archived) Category:Factions Category:Soyak-Rainer Enterprises